Aerrow and Piper in Storm Hawks and Ultra Dudes
by Firefly1fan
Summary: The Storm Hawks team up with the Ultra Dudes to end Cyclonis's reigen while Aerrow and Piper admit their feeling for one another.


Aerrow and Piper in Storm Hawks and Ultra Dudes vs Master Cyclonis

Set 2 months after Season 2 of the series

It was a hard battle and the Storm Hawks found out Cyclonis still had some Nightcrawlers on the normal side of Atmos and she was planning to return to Atmos to destroy the Sky Knights once and for all.

"We got to stop Cyclonis!" yelled Aerrow. "And fast!" yelled Piper. "TOO LATE STORM HAWKS!" yelled Cyclonis. As she escaped to the normal side of Atmos.

Once on the normal side of Atmos Cyclonis was greeted by a Female Cyclonian Commander with an eyepatch. "I AWAITED YOUR RETURN MASTER!" she replied. "Good." Smirked Cyclonis.

"I've called for backup." Finn told the others. As the Ultra Dudes arrived with Starling. "The Ultra Dudes are the only ones spare." Replied Starling. "Good luck friends." She smiled. "We won't fail." Said Junko. "We're doomed." Said Stork.

"Good to see you again Finn." Smiled Chuckie. "You too." Smiled Finn. "Ah this is your Squadron Finn." Said Aerrow. "Y-Y-Yeah." Sputtered the Thin Ultra Dude. "We're rookies at this thing." The Girl Ultra Dude explained. "I see." Said Piper and she left the room. "Piper are you ok?" Aerrow asked. Piper sighed. "When I pasted out Cyclonis showed an evil version of me." She said sadly. "Piper you won't be like her." Aerrow told her putting his hand on his shoulder. "I know that because besides Radarr you're my best friend." Piper smiled slightly.

Soon Cyclonis, Commander Kala (the eye patched Cyclonian) and the remaining Talons and Nightcrawlers attacked Terra Atmosia. "SURRENDER TO ME SKY KNIGHTS!" yelled Cyclonis. "NOT BLOOMING LIKELY!" yelled the Big Ultra Dude. "YEAH!" yelled Junko soon the battle to end all battles began. Piper hid her room worried more than ever. "Ultra Dudes help Finn and Stork I'm going to help Piper!" said Aerrow. "Yes sir." Said the Girl Ultra Dude.

"Piper I know you're worried about becoming like Cyclonis but I won't give on you." Aerrow told Piper. "I know you won't." Piper said. "Aerrow I've be meaning to tell you for weeks when you told me not to use the Binding I thought you were going to tell me something else." "I wanted to something else too." Sighed Aerrow. "But since you needed me as a friend I couldn't bring myself to tell you something." "Aerrow go I'll catch up with you." Piper told Aerrow and he sadly nodded.

"WE NEED YOUR LEADER AND YOUR NAVIGATOR!" yelled the Big Ultra Dude. "I'M COMING PIPER WILL JOIN SHORTLY!" called Aerrow. "RIGHT HERE!" called Piper. "PREFECT TIMING!" smiled Aerrow. "You talked bravery into me." Explained Piper. "Glad to hear." Smiled the Girl Ultra Dude. Soon most of the Talons were down with a few Nightcrawlers but Cyclonis and Kala were still battling them. "KALA TAKE DOWN THE FOOLS WHILE I TAKE DOWN AERROW AND PIPER!" yelled Cyclonis. "YES MASTER!" yelled Kala. "PIPER WON'T TURN EVIL LIKE YOU YOU SELFISH BITCH!" yelled Aerrow. "SAYS YOU AERROW!" laughed Cyclonis. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Piper.

Soon the civilians helped the Sky Knights take down the Cyclonians. "NO MY PLAN!" yelled Cyclonis. "WE WILL WIN!" yelled Kala. "YOU WON'T!" yelled Junko as he and the Big Ultra Dude punched her! "YEAH TEAM UP!" smiled the Big Ultra Dude and did a Hi-5.

"PIPER YOU WILL JOIN ME OR AERROW DIES!" yelled Cyclonis. "NEVER!" yelled Piper then Cyclonis blasted Aerrow injuring him. "!" screeched Piper angrily as they battled. "EXCELLENT!" laughed Cyclonis. "I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU PIPER BECAUSE I KNOW YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON BECAUSE WE BELONG TOGETHER AND BECAUSE…I love you." Sighed Aerrow and Piper calmed down with tears of happiness in her eyes. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" screeched Cyclonis. "YOU WILL JOIN-!" "SHUT UP!" yelled Piper and she and Aerrow destroyed Cyclonis with a green power.

"COOL MOVE MY TURN!" yelled the Thin Ultra Dudes and he punched a Nightcrawler into Kala making her and the Nightcrawlers fall off the cliff. "!" screamed Kala as she fell into the Wastelands.

"Aerrow I'm sorry I lost it." Piper said sadly. "I knew you would listen to me." Aerrow told her as they hugged. "You may worry too much Aerrow but it's because you love me to much." Piper said. "And so's you know I love you too." She told Aerrow as they kissed. The Storm Hawks, Starling and the Ultra Dudes cheered. "Just in time for Christmas." Smiled Starling. "My Christmas gift is here." Smiled Aerrow and Piper together. "I thought so." Smiled Starling as she took the Cyclonians to prison. "My only fear is losing you Pi." Aerrow told Piper. "As is mine with you." Piper told Aerrow. "We are destined to be together as well as the Guardians of Atmos." "Yeah." Smiled Aerrow happily as he and Piper kissed again. "We will always be together no matter what happens." "Exactly Aerrow." Smiled Piper.

The End


End file.
